


Life Day Morning

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Brace yourselves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keldabe Kiss, Kisses, Life Day celebration, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader and Din are married, Readers gender is never specified, gender neutral reader, holiday celebration, its too late to make them beta read, the beta readers sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: It’s the Morning of Life Day on the Razor Crest, and as a family the three of you start off the celebration by opening the gifts laying under the tree.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Life Day Morning

The Mandalorian had shifted in the cot in a daze. His eyes still laced with sleep as a yawn escaped between his lips. He had rolled over with his one hand searching to wrap around your waist—only to find your spot empty. A small grunt had left him at discovering the bare sheets, his eyes now cracking open to completely blink away his tired state. Instantly by doing so, his gaze had drifted from your spot to the hammock above where the child usually slept. His heart freezing over at the realization of its emptiness as well.

Sitting up in a panic at seeing you both missing, he had looked around the small space in confusion. He had soon practically stumbled out of the cot, his body working on reflex as he felt himself overcome with worry. Even barely managing to dawn his helmet and grab the blaster under the pillow before starting his search for you two.

Din had crept out of the sleeping area quietly, poking around as he went deeper into the hull. His blaster was held steady and pointed at the seemingly never ending darkness. The nerves he felt now swarming inside of him, like a never ending storm, that made his heart shake with unease. One of his worst fears was losing you and the child, an unimaginable nightmare he wasn't sure he could handle if it ever came true. This current situation he was in of not knowing where you were not helping with these dark thoughts in the slightest.

The sounds of people laughing had snatched his attention from his thoughts though. Soon his eyes had focused in on a pool of light which seeped from deeper in the hull. From the sight of it, his breath had caught in his throat, his heart now thundering louder with every step he took. His irrational mind at the moment couldn’t explain why, but he knew he would find you both there among the brightness.

Approaching the light and sounds of laughter, he had stopped in place, lowering his blaster at the sight of you two sitting by a tree. The Life Day tree you all had set up earlier that week. A sigh of relief had left him, and he tucked away the blaster before moving over to join you both. In his worried state he had completely forgotten about the date and holiday you all would be celebrating together. He should have known—of course you both would be up earlier to open presents. He had worried for nothing.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” You had greeted him cheerfully as you made your over to him, “Did you sleep well?”

Din had hummed at the nickname, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “Good morning, and yes, I did sleep well.”

Hearing the Mandalorian speak, the child had also stood from his spot near the tree and ran over to happily greet his father. His little arms waving up to make grabby hands in the man’s direction, a clear sign of wanting to be picked up. Din had chuckled at the cute sight, leaning down to scoop the little one into his arms just as the child wanted.

“Good morning to you too ad’ika.” He had said, before looking back at the tree and taking note of the unopened presents which still remained, “You haven't started opening the presents yet?”

You had shook your head, the smile on your face still as bright as ever, “Nope! We were waiting for you to wake up and join us.”

“I… You didn’t have to wait for me. You should have begun opening the presents without me.” Din had said almost shyly, his voice soft as he looked down to the child in his arms. A small wave of guilt had rolled through him at the thought of maybe keeping his son from enjoying the Holiday.

“Of course we waited!” You had said, picking up on his guilty tone and fondly rubbing the child’s ear as you continued to speak, “We’re supposed to open the gifts as a family, and you’re included in that Din.”

At your words, the Mandalorian had felt his heart flutter and swell with love. A smile now forming on his cheeks at the reminder from you about being a family. There was once a time in his life when he thought he would never have a family to call his own, but you and the child had changed this for him.

Din wouldn’t trade your clan of three for anything else in the Galaxy.

The child squirmed in his arms at the mention of the gifts, and the both of you laughed together at the sight of his excited demeanor. Din ended up setting down the little one again, rubbing his one ear fondly as he did before standing to remove his helmet once more.

While only being around you two—his spouse and child—he could take off the helmet without breaking the creed. Something he now found himself happy to do anytime he found himself able to.

The helmet had let out an audible click as he removed and set it to the side. After doing so, he had settled next to you on the ground by the tree, his arm moving to wrap around your waist. The small gesture causing a giggle to leave you, as you leaned into his touch. He had pressed a kiss to your cheek at the sound of sweet laugh from you—happy to have you safely in his arms again. He had let out another hum at the feeling of your fingers soon gently raking through his messy hair. Each tug from you freeing the knots and smoothing out the brown locks to look more presentable. Your touch allowing for him to relax and melt into your hands, the tiredness he felt from earlier threatening to pull his eyes shut once again.

A sound from the child had grabbed both your attentions soon anyway, and looking over, you were met with the sight of the little one waiting patiently by the presents. Din had felt a chuckle leave him, impressed with how much the restraint the child was showing at the moment. Although, he knew it was probably more due to your influence rather than his own.

“Thank you for waiting.” He had said quickly with a smile, pressing a kiss to your forehead, before turning his attention back to the child, “Go on kid, I’m sure you waited long enough to open those presents.”

The child had tore into his presents in an instant from his words, excitedly unwrapping each one as he went. He would hold out the present’s contents for you both to see, babbling happily while showing off each one. Even though you both knew exactly what each one held, with every gift the two of you nodded and marveled at the present with the child. Your added inputs only furthering the little one’s happiness and excitement with each one he unwrapped.

At one point the child had opened a gift to reveal a wooden toy frog. His increased joy at receiving the gift evident as he rushed over this time to let you both see up closer. His little hands holding up the toy to you both like it was the most precious thing he had ever set sights on.

“Ah, isn’t your buir so nice getting you that toy frog?” You had said fondly, a small laugh leaving you as you watched the child hug onto the toy, “You know it can hop too? Here I’ll show you.” You continued, moving away from Din’s arms to help the child with the toy. “You’ll want to wind it up like this… then you’ll set it down on the floor so it can hop!”

As if on queue from your words, the wooden frog began hopping around on the floor. The child's eyes had widened with wonder at the sight, his expression a mix of joy and delight. A shrill of happy babbles soon leaving him as he stood to try and catch the toy now hopping around the room. 

The two of you sat watching as the child chased the frog about, his giggles and laughs like music to the Mandalorian’s ears. You had settled yourself back against his side by this point, leaning into him again, your fingers now intertwined with his own. A smile had spread across his lips again at the feeling and he had pulled back slightly to look at you properly. His free hand now gliding up from your waist to your cheek, allowing his thumb to brush against your skin as his gaze held yours steadily.

“Din?”

The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, unsure of how to word what he was feeling at the moment. So instead he chose to show it, leaning his forehead against your own and causing both your eyes to shut at the contact. The both of you stayed like that for a little bit, allowing for each of you to melt into the others presence. Eventually he had pulled back again, pressing a soft kiss to your lips and stealing your breath away in an instant as he did.

“I’m really happy that we get to spend today together...” You had suddenly confessed after the kiss in a hushed voice, unsure of how he may reply, as you moved to nuzzle your nose against his as you spoke, “Life Day is much better with you here with us.”

As you pulled away again to look at him, the brightest smile you had ever seen him wear had found itself on his lips from your words. His eyes now holding a shine to them that you had only seen him have on rare occasions. The sight of both together making your heart beat loudly in your chest the longer you looked. The next few words he spoke instantly bringing a wave of warmth and relief to flow through you, as your own matching smile came to life.

“Happy Life Day Cyar’ika.”


End file.
